Denis
Denis - Dowódca BzN od 2012 roku (II generacji). Znany głównie na GMP za swoje poświęcenie dla klanu oraz za logikę i pisownię. 'Legenda' Denis jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci GMP. Swoją przygodę rozpoczął na początku 2011 roku. Na początku niczym się nie wyróżniał lecz już wkrótce miał zostać dowódcą BzN i znakomitym logikiem. W 2012 roku Denis został ostatnim dowódcą BzN, za jego dowództwa BzN było najsilniejszym klanem w całej swojej historii, aż do końca 2013 roku. 'Ciekawostki klanowe' Denis miał szóstkę na koniec gimnazjum z Polskiego Podczas sylwestra w 2012 roku. Denis poszedł do sąsiadki zainstalować jej Wiedźmina nie było go na Teamspeaku przez 4 miesiące, a kiedy wrócił zaczął dziwnie pisać. Denis miał również drugą przerwę, wtedy pojawiło się na stronie "Zapytaj.onet.pl" pytanie "Czy to prawda że Denis nie żyje?", w opisie był opis śmierci Denisa. Denis wracając do domu wpadł pijany pod samochód i umarł. Na szczęście okazało się to fejkiem. 'Cytaty Denisa' Denis:No ambitnie, ambitnie... Tylko dalej masz coś nie tak z główką. Te twoje jakieś zjebane teksty mnie nie biorą, pobiegaj dookoła domu i wróć może inaczej będziesz myślał, ah... zapomniałem ty nie masz mózgu tylko kapustę, to nawet bieg ci nie pomoże. Denis:Padlina to ty własnie takie kurwy rozpierdalają swoimi tekstami zjebanymi jak ty, twój trolling i monolog to wielkie śmierdzące gówno jak ty. Denis:Wiesz co orku powiem tak, jesteś takim kretynem że szkoda słów dupny EM teraz dupny Admin co chuja robi, i do tego obraża użytkowników, na admina to nie wypada. Chuja się zmieniłeś wślizną się jak typowy ślimak. Żenada, na co się wjebałeś na admina jak chuja robisz tylko siedzisz i czekasz aż taki jak ja napiszę coś żeby się wpierdolić swoim zjebany tekstem jak ty. Denis:No ambitnie, ambitnie... Tylko dalej masz coś nie tak z główką. Te twoje jakieś zjebane teksty mnie nie biorą, pobiegaj dookoła domu i wróć może inaczej będziesz myślał, ah... zapomniałem ty nie masz mózgu tylko kapustę, to nawet bieg ci nie pomoże. Denis:Jestes zmienna kurwa taka jaka Espadre Denis:Co do Company of Hereos 2 poprostu tak super gierka, jak poprzednia część, i dla mnie ta gra jest super. Polecam zagrać w tą grę bo naprawdę nie ma złej oceny o tej grze. Denis:Nie ma lepszego symulatora Ciągników jak Euro Track to jest zajebiasta gra, jeżdżenie w w tym symulatorze to po prostu magia i czuje się jak jabym jechał naprawdę Polecam mega i jedyna gra która spodoba się miłośnikom Ciągników i ładunków i zwiedzać całą Europe. Denis:Ty kurwa Albworze pierdolony co obrażasz Lynxa jebany kurwa humanisto skończony teorią zjebaworowego, wypierdalaj uczyć nową młodzież jak z ciebie taki polonista zjebany, będziesz tu kurwa lynxa obrażał wypierdalaj w trimigad. A ty kurwa Dziobak ogarnij swój zjebany klanik i skurwielów co interesują się moim życiem prywatnym bo nic innego nie potraficie żeby ogarnąć. A co do lynxa lynxa się odpierdolcie obydwoje. A Lynx więcej potrafi od ciebie Albwórze bo ty chuja potrafisz tylko zapisać się i mieć wyjebane a obowiązki czekają, czas Albworze odejść na Emeryturę. Denis:Leiwark: O lewy, lewusek niech se grają przeszkadza to tobie? Kiedy walczymy nasze PVP a nie uciekłeś i powiedziałeś jak internet mi się zrobi to kiedy to będzie. Bo nie mogę się doczekać żeby ci przetrzepać dupę. A tak przy okazji witam,witam i o zdrówko pytam? Denis:Powiem tak Albatrosie humanisto jak piszę to moja sprawa i kij ci w oko i odczep się od mojego pisania, masz jakiś problem z moją pisownią, bo co mam pisać czysto po polsku bo ty się tak życzysz? Piszę jak piszę i chuj ci do tego. Masz jakieś wyrzuty to zostaw to dla siebie. Denis:Wypierdalaj w trimigad trolle i ryby głosu nie mają tak jak ty Denis:Ale wy pojebani kurwa mać jakie zjeby genetyczne pojeby nic więcej. Denis:Bo wiadomo po co ten klan żyje, po to żeby produkować młotków przy jebanych jak ich głupota i dziecinada. Denis:Ale wy pojebani kurwa mać jakie zjeby genetyczne pojeby nic więcej. Denis:Ci to już dawno Rodzie z dupy młotka po chuj tu jesteście pojeby? Żeby pokazać swój Debilizm? Tego nie musicie pokazywać bo wszyscy widzą jacy jesteście. Denis:Ciekawe co? I od kogo od pojebanego zefira Denis:Bo zaczynasz od mojego nazwisa. Denis:Widać idziesz w ślady kurwa KM Denis:lamusie Denis:Chujów sto Denis:Zamknij ryj skurwysynu, Denis:Nie, a zresztą co się będę tłumaczył, bo zaczynasz powoli mnie wkurwiać chuja wiesz a się wpierdalasz kaffar zna całą sytuację i nie będę się tobie tłumaczy a zefir to jebany troll Denis:Robiłem i co z tego ale bardzo mało więc po chuj wracasz do tego co było patrz naprzód a nie wracaj do tego co było. Denis:masz chyba do kaloryfera all się dzieciaku nie mam czesu pisać z tobą Denis:hehe śmieszne hehe lepiej zwal konia dzieciaku hehe Denis:Ale ty jesteś pojebany dzieciaku Denis:To po chuj piszesz jak masz większe mniemanie o sobię dziękuje Denis:o mnie to wkurwia, jak masz sprawę to napisz a nie kurwa będę wbijał jak moje śpi pomyśl trochę albo nie wiem Denis:Co za zjeb patrz co pisałem prędzej ogarnij pizdę Denis:A nie jesteście pardom Denis:Po co mnie zapraszasz nie mam już tej gry na kompie i nie mam kudwa czasu na granie powiedziałem raz.Denis:Zefir, co ty odpierdalasz z BzN-em bo tylko powiem ci że prawowity który ogólnie stworzył klan BzN będzie domagał się o klan. To wiec miej się nie baczności chłopie Denis:I prawidłowo Espadre wreszcie się ktoś zajął trollowaniem. Szacun wielki za to. Denis:nie bo kurwa jestem u mojej dziewczyny i mieszkam z nią i nie będe lał się żurem przednią z waszym trollingiem Denis:Jakoś, inni mnie rozumieją, tylko udawają ułomów którzy nie rozumieją. Denis:Bo ty na to nie zasługujesz penisie niestety twoją myślą i udawanie zjebanego trolla któremu musiał, wytrzeć dupę bo nie dawałeś rady niestety tak ten troll cię jebnął że trollem zostałeś buhahaha Denis:Bogiem ale Klopa uświadom to sobie. A możesz być nawet kurwa prezydentem albo chuj wie kim dla mnie jesteś obesranym klopem Denis:Kurwa, jebane młotki i analskie dupy rozjebane WYPIERDALAĆ Z TEGO TEMATU GIMBUSY!!! Denis: Po co myślec przy takiej społeczności pojebanej którą wy i KM tworzycie, w innych forach MP to byś już dawno bana zarobił. I nie wiem po co tu się udzielasz po to żeby pokazać swoją mądrość Anala czy po to żeby cisnąć i śmierdzieć analską kupą trolla, i nie wiem po chuj się tu udzielasz w nie swoim temacie. I żegnam stad! Denis:Ty masz ryj przejebany przez Walec pizdo z RP Denis: hero soja to ja ci moge zapierdolić Denis:to mu zrób dobrze kejn Denis:Pierdole wasz jebany obóz który jebie gównem Denis:Do młotków to zawsze bo mają ryj zjebany Denis:OBERSCHLEISEN I HUJ!!!! JA!!! Denis:bo masz ryj zjebany jak młot Denis:srechu a ty zrób dobrze Jarkowi bo ma chcice Denis:Kurwa zamknij ryj pojebie młotkowo głowicowy Denis:Km łaczy sily z innymi klanami pizdy jedne Denis:Ty to zdemaskowaleś swojego peniska hero to ci powiem prawde Denis:Jaki upadek? jak posuwałem hera omg Denis:Wiem przez nasranie na kowadło a później młotkiem produkować szmaciane zbroje ta Denis:Odezwały się bawoły tak samo jak my tylko że młotek mózgozjebstwa pokazuje hahaa Denis:Chcialem sam rozpierdolić jebanego hera zjeba z Kranu mocza Denis:Hero to gnoj Denis:Kurwa od tyłu i od przodu Denis:kurwa Espadre trzymie sztame z KM klanem MLota trolli zjebanych lol Denis:to jesteś idiotą, trudna zagadka i tak się bawić całe 4 lata co byłem w GMP moją pisownią co pisałem jako zagadkę, tacy mądrzy a tacy głupcy buhah Denis:Penis się kurwa znajdź Denis:Widzę że znów coś odjebaliście na treningu a tym bardziej kurwa kejn! Cóż kejn dostaniesz znów kurwa Degradacja za odpierdalanie i podszywanie się pod ludzi z Espadre. I ci już kurwa mówię masz nie dwa miesiące lecz kurwa dwa dochodzą czyli razem 4 dalej będziesz odpierdalał dzieciaku bez mózgu lecisz kurwa z klanu rozumiesz kurwa! Alb Denis:Wypierdolcie tego zębca mój klan to nie z pieca powstał tylko ja go Reaktywowałem! Denis:MORDA KURWA BO BĘDZIE ŹLE O CO ZNÓW KURWA POSZŁO! Denis:Caron zaczynasz mnie wkurwiać fagasie swoim zjebanym zachowaniem zjeba który uważa się że to co nie on. A jak masz kurwa pisać takie zjebane rzeczy to radzę wypierdalaj w podskokach. I nie spam mi tu. Denis:To zależy, czy mój kumpel nie zachleje pały czy będzie bo mam drugą zmianę. Denis:Kurwa usuń to bo jak cię spotkam to cię zapierdole debilu! Denis:No cty POredzej ja tobie lisu chuja w czoło wbije niż ja do ba dojdę Denis:I tak dostaniesz wciny czaisz Denis:kejn,wyłącz bo masz jakieś gówno Denis:Wiesz co koev idź poszczaj swojego mistrza kartona Denis:Napierdol mu tak aż go sranie weźmie Denis:Spierdalaj stopo śmierdząca Denis:A po co mam spamić wbij jak będę miał mikro to pogadamy Denis:ja wam przepowiadam ze nadszedl wasz kres mlotki jebane Denis:haha rod kyuu umar haha tacy pewni siebie a kyuu padlo haha Denis:Moja noga nigdy nie powstanie na jebanej obspermionej ziemi analskiej zjebanej. Denis:Jak ci zaraz Jebne jezusowksa Cioto Denis:Morda OT i nie obrażaj matki kurwa mać Denis:to oznaka gimba Denis:To skład śmierci do OT haha Denis:Moja pikny klata że OT dostanie herzklekotów Denis:DAWAJCIE ZZ POKARZCIE GDZIE ICH MIEJSCE' Denis: POMAGAJCIE SIE Denis:Pisałem coś nie? a jak macie to w dupie hero i jacek to ja też będe miał was w dupie jak będziecie płakać że zostaliście wyjebani z bzn. Albo zamkniecie te obrazy albo żegnam z klanu! Denis:Gówno kurwa zaczyna mnie ta zabawa gimbazy wkurwiać i to fest Denis:I tak kurwa zrobię jebane gimbazy kurwa i inni Denis:wiesz koleś radzę ci ogarnij jezyczek bo ci go ktoś ruchnie Denis:Kejnie bardzo mnie kurwa irytuje BA co wam kurwa odjebało żeby zrobić spam Bawole Analu wpadłeś kurwa co myślisz że się kurwa nie dowiem wiec jak widać że liżesz dupe Caronowi to masz kurwa gnoju zdradziecka kurwo jebana. Denis:Może twój dzifkersa hm? Denis:a ciulnąć cię w pysk Denis:To taki program co można ustawić się szybkość napierdalania w GMP. To znaczy powli się wciskasz adada a tak to naprawdę będzie o 100 razy szybciej napierdalała. Denis:HERO I KOEV DOSTAJĄ DEGRADACJĘ!!! JEBIE MNIE TO ZA WYZYWANIE GEREXA I TERAZ KURWA ZACZYNACIE KAFFARA WYZYWAĆ!!! KONIEC KURWA PIERDOLENIA SIĘ!!! ALBO OGARNIECIE ALBO LECICIE Z KLANU NASTĘPNYM RAZEM NIE ŻARTUJĘ TYM RAZEM WIEĆ ZASTANÓWCIE SIĘ CO ROBICIE!!! Denis:: mam na to wyjebane a będzie mi dane Denis: GDZIE KURWA Z TOPOREM Denis: WOŁAJ DORETA KURWA Denis: CZAISZ!!!! Denis: ODJEBIE MI Denis:Jak nie to wypierdole z klanu! Denis: twój kutas Denis: Najpierw to jebnij się w łeb bo już nieźle ci spermy dojebali Denis: Limbo ci dojebie idź nawet ci obciągnie. Bo co ja wiem to lubisz lody co? Denis: MASÓWKA BALONÓW ANALNYCH ATAKUJĄ Denis: BUGGERY KURWA BUGERY Denis: zjebusie Gejnowy konefkowy Denis: Spierdalaj analowska marionetko Denis: Penis cię kurwa robił Denis: to cię niech rozgrzej ssimbo Denis: spuść się na konefke albo Gejna Denis: Tak jebać, mi raz jebło i po kompie Denis: Lares jebnąć ci może ty w chacie ze słomy mieszkasz--denis do Laresa Denis: Wiesz to była sucha burza i jak jebło tak po kablach pójdzie Denis: Najgorsza burza to sucha jest, jak deszcz nie pada. Denis: Ale ty jesteś pojebany grabarz Denis: Kurwa bruce nie wkurwiaj mnie tym penisem, jak ja nie wyzywam to ty też nie wyzywaj ok? Denis: To go kurwa nie słuchaj bo on jebnięty jest jebany rusek Denis: najlepiej zamknij kurwa ryj bo cię pierdolnę w mordę. A ty mnie kurwa wkurwiasz jebany ruszeczku Denis: Uwież jak kupię mikro tak cię zjadę że będziesz miał focha całkiem. Denis: Dawaj te twoje zjebane riposty. Denis: Opierdol się kurwa od Bawołów jebany zjebany bawole sam nim byłeś i jesteś tego nie ukryjesz. Denis: Robić się kudwa nie chce Denis: twoje auto pływa a wypierdolił mi ktoś samochód kudwa Denis: Fajnie kudwa fajnie kurwicy dostałem jak widziałem że mój samochód pływał. Denis: A jak całkiem mi zają frajer steam to się wkurwie i coś rozkurwie. Denis: Kurwa się wkurwiłem Denis: Ja żyje Denis: Kurwa muszę mikro kupić i ryczeć A chujaaaaa!!! Denis: Jak będziesz wątpił w umiejętności ludzi to ich nie zmotywujesz, musisz ich motywować. Denis: Taki kurwa był pewny że wygra a tu chuj jeb dup dostali wpierdol Denis:Kudwa dajcie mi już spokój Warrior znów zaczynasz mi pierdolić o sąsiadce nie znasz jej nie znasz mnie kurwa a pierdolisz Denis: mi cały czas stoi na 15 fps Denis: Denis: Ja mogę wpierdolić konia z kopytami i tak nie zgrubnę bo taką mam przemiane materi :) Denis: Kurwa to mój głos Denis: Ja pierdole ale zajebisty sparing kurwa mać Denis: Dowód jak chuj mam hehe Denis: trzmie cię albo cię mają? Denis: i sprawdzam co chwile i nic nie wyszukuje, Jacek wolne żarty wiesz bardzo wkurwiaj mnie dalej. Denis: MSIL jest złośliwa aplikacja, która pozwala hakerom na zdalny dostęp do systemu komputerowego ci pozwalając im modyfikować pliki, kradzieży danych osobowych i zainstalować więcej niechcianego oprogramowania. Te rodzaje zagrożeń, zwane koń trojański, muszą zostać wysłane przez kogoś lub wykonywana przez inny program. Mogą również dotrzeć dzięki Denis: A pierdoli mnie to Denis: O teraz to jakoś kurwa wygląda Denis: Zjebał się Denis: co cwiczysz?Ruchanie? Denis: Kudwa nie mam z kim trenować a forma chujowa Denis: Bo koniec sezonu i w ogóle już palić nie będę Denis: Wyjebało mnie Denis: Wyjebało mnie z forum co za shit Denis: Bo zefir tylko lol a w wocie to ma lipę buhaaha Denis: Co to kurwa zefir za zjebany link? to ty haha Denis: Warrior dzieciaczku Denis: A ty miałeś też mieć wota kudwa a w chuja mnie robisz mongole xd Denis: tylko muszę przypomnieć się co robiłem jak miałem kolesia wyjebanego :D Denis: Ani mnie nie wkudwiaj meter Denis: Mnie też ale wypierdala Denis: meter jak nie grasz w Wota to też jesteś nikim prosta logika Denis: Rudin czemu wszyłeś kurwa napierdol jeszcze trwa Denis:A ja mam działo 7.5 mm 'Ciekawostki' Denis w klanie "klan młota" Jest uznawany za Proroka Boga "Zębca" Kanał na YT https://www.youtube.com/user/deniso55 Denis wyzywał się na forum z fałszywego konta od Penisów, po to aby podlizać się Espadre Denis twierdzi że wszystko pisze jako zagadkę. Nie jest to prawdą. Denis groził klanowi młota policją i próbował znaleźć ich adres ip. https://gmphistoria.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Cytaty_Denisa Memy Kategoria:Denis Kategoria:Cytaty Denisa